The staff of Moses
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The PLL girls finds the ancient staff of Moses...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The staff of Moses**

 **In a cave somewhere, an old man with gray hair and beard, wearing blood-red robes, grab a long slim wooden staff.**

"Aventi ud crovya." says the man.

The staff glow with a bright white light, lighting up the cave.

"Muslate devo umpaya." says the man.

5 hours later in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

"Oh..." says Spencer Hastings in fear as she wake up in the middle of the night.

She saw in what she think is a dream, the man in the cave with the staff.

"Either I've gone mad or my dreams are much more weird than they've ever been." says Spencer.

After thinking for about 15 minutes or so, she goes back to sleep.

The next day, Spencer tells her friends Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Paige McCullers and Aria Montgomery what she saw in her dream.

"...and he was wearing blood-red robes and he had a staff of wood that could glow as if it was magical." says Spencer.

"You're sure it wasn't a simple dream?" says Aria.

"I don't know, but it was so damn strange that I had to tell you guys about it." says Spencer.

"Spence, you've been working too hard." says Hanna.

"Hanna, it wasn't a dream caused by overworking. I can handle being very busy. That's in the very blood of a Hastings. We work a lot, it is what we do. Sort of..." says Spencer.

"Relax, it was a joke." says Hanna.

"Don't fight, please." says Emily.

"Ahhhh!" scream Spencer as she feel a burning sharp pain in her brain, fall off her chair and faint.

15 minutes later, Spencer regain consciousness.

"Ya okay?" says Aria.

"I think so..." says Spencer.

"Are you drunk?" says Hanna.

"No, of course not." says Spencer.

The next day, Hanna recieve a package from a person named Uzaro Kataal in Romania.

"What is this...?" says Hanna as she open the package. In it is a small black stone, smooth with a weird white marking on it and a small silver knife.

Hanna doesn't know these things are so she show them to Spencer and Aria.

"Hmm, this symbol on the stone appear to be an ancient Hebrew insignia. If I remember my limited studies in these things it means rebirth or new beginnings." says Spencer.

"Yeah. I've seen a similar crest on a medal worn by a Jewish priest when I was in Iceland." says Aria.

"And why would someone send this to me? I'm not Jewish, at least not in any active way. My grandma's mom was, but I sure am not." says Hanna.

"That I do not hold the answer to." says Spencer.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

"Whatever." says Spencer.

"This knife's old. At least from the 16th century, it seems." says Aria as she put on her glasses and look at the silver knife.

"Where's it from?" says Hanna.

"I'm not sure, but it looks East European...or Greek, but that's less likely in my opinion." says Aria.

"Must be worth a lot of money." says Hanna with a smile, thinking she might be able to sell it.

"Perhaps so, but not necessarily." says Aria. "Though this is not my area of expertise, as y'all know. Han, if you want to know what it is worth, you need to ask somebody who has a deeper knowledge about these things, a person who specialize in ancient blades."

"Can I find someone like that in Rosewood...?" says Hanna.

"Professor Melody Westsummer at Hollis is a PhD in ancient weapons, talk to her." says Aria.

"Yes, she'll be able to give an exact value for the knife." says Spencer.

"Okay. I'm gonna ask her for help." says Hanna.

The next day Hanna enter Professor Melody Westsummer's office at Hollis.

"You're obviously not one of my students. Can I help you?" says Professor Westsummer.

"My name's Hanna Marin, a friend of Aria Mongomery and Spencer Hastings." says Hanna.

"Oh, I see. What can I do for you?" says Professor Westsummer.

"I need information about this." says Hanna as she pull out the silver knife from her purse.

"Let me see that..." says Professor Westsummer.

Hanna hands the knife to Professor Westsummer.

"This one's old...very old. It's a very rare silver knife from Jerusalem. As far as I can tell, it is at least 700 years old. Worth a total of 900.000 dollars, maybe more to a collector of knives like this. Interesting." says Professor Westsummer.

"Are you talking about 900.000 US dollars?" says Hanna.

"Indeed I am, Miss Marin." says Professor Westsummer.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of fucking money, especially for a not rich college slut like me." says Hanna.

"Well, if you have a pretty low income, sell the knife." says Professor Westsummer. "Just do what you wish to."

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna gets the knife back and then leave.

4 hours later.

"That professor...she told me the knife's worth 900.000 bucks." says Hanna.

"OMG, that's a big freakin' pile of money." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Oh...no..." says Spencer as she once again feel a pain in her head.

She fall off her chair and faint.

This time it takes almost 45 minutes for Spencer to regain consciousness.

"You should see a doctor." says Aria.

"I'm fine." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"Anytime." says Aria.

The next day.

Hanna try to sell the knife, but everywhere she goes, they reject it, saying that it is a fake.

"Damn..." says Hanna in anger, almost starting to cry.

She walk to Emily's place.

"Em, no one wanna buy my rare ancient silver knife..." says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"I wish I could help, girl." says Emily as she give Hanna a hug and try to comfort her.

"Just being here with you makes it a bit better." says Hanna through her tears.

"Cute that I can lift a tiny piece of the sadness from your soul, Hanna." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she stop crying and smile a little.

"There's the sweet Hanna-Boo we all love so much." says Emily.

"Me is adorable." whisper Hanna in a soft childish tone.

"Yeah, you are a sweet woman." says Emily.

"Thanks!" says a happy Hanna.

2 hours later.

Hanna enter a store in Ravenswood.

"Do you wanna buy my ancient silver knife from Jerusalem?" says Hanna as she open her purse and pull out the silver knife.

"Is that thing a fake?" says Katy Porter, the sexy chick who own the store.

"This is real." says Hanna.

"And why should I believe a simple blonde woman?" says Katy.

"C'mon, you're blonde too and just as sexy as I am." says Hanna, slightly angry.

"Sorry. I only buy real items." says Katy.

"This is a real item, damn it." says Hanna.

"Leave or I'll call the police." says Katy.

"Just eat crap." says Hanna as she leave the store.

4 hours later.

Aria and Hanna have coffee at the Brew.

"Han, did ya sell your ancient knife?" says Aria.

"No 'cause everyone I try to sell it to thinks it's a fake." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"It is real." says Aria.

"Yeah, but nobody believe me when I tell them." says Hanna.

"Let me help. I'll go with you next time and try to make people understand." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria!" says Hanna, crying again, but now it is happy-tears.

"Friends don't let friends be sad alone, girl." says Aria.

Hanna gives Aria a hug.

"What a funny sweet chick ya are, Hanna." says Aria with a cutie smile.

"I love having a good time." says Hanna.

"I know." says Aria. "You're still a child at heart, sometimes."

"Because that is so cute." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Damn..." thinks Spencer as she sit in Politics class, trying to focus despite the pain she feel in her head.

"Miss Hastings, are you alright...?" says Professor Freida Anderson, the Politics teacher.

"Yes, no problem, professor." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Professor Anderson.

At the same time, Aria is in her car on the way to Brookhaven.

"I hope Ezra get back from Italy soon." thinks Aria.

Once she get to Brookhaven, Aria visit a girl named Mandy Jefferson, a collector of ancient weapons who might wanna buy Hanna's silver knife.

Aria know Mandy since they are in the same Philosophy class at Hollis.

"My friend Hanna has this very old silver knife from Jerusalem." says Aria.

"That's cool. Would she be interested in selling it to me?" says Mandy.

"I'm pretty certain she would." says Aria.

"Wonderful." says Mandy.

"Hanna and I will stop by later and you can have a look at the knife." says Aria.

"Okay." says Mandy.

"Nice." says Aria.

6 hours later.

"Mandy, this is my friend Hanna Marin." says Aria.

"Hi, my name's Hanna." says Hanna.

"Let me see the knife." says Mandy.

"Okay...here." says Hanna as she hands the knife to Mandy.

"Wow! This is the real deal. I've only seen a couple of these before." says Mandy.

"900.000 and it's yours." says Hanna.

"You got it. I'll send it on ." says Mandy.

"Awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

Mandy add the knife to her collection.

6 hours later.

"Man, me is tired like an old fartin' lady." says Hanna as she takes off her clothes and put on her pink satin jammies.

Suddenly in a flash of green magic, the silver knife appear on Hanna's nightstand.

"What...?" says Hanna.

Hanna txt Aria.

The txt says "Aria, the knife came back to me in a flash of green. Why?"

Aria unfortunately is asleep and doesn't see the txt from Hanna.

Hanna climb into bed and goes to sleep.

The next day.

Hanna bring the knife to Mandy again.

"How?" says Mandy.

"I can't explain it, sorry..." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. It isn't your fault." says Mandy.

Mandy once again add the knife to her collection.

Hanna return home.

2 hours later.

"Yay!" says Hanna when she log into her account and sees that Mandy has sent 900.000 as payment for the knife.

Hanna does a small happy-dance.

"I'm rich!" says a happy Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Mandy payed me." says Hanna.

"Oh, awesome." says Aria.

"Yeah, now I can finally get some custom-stuff done to my car." says Hanna. "And get a dildo of gold, just like the one Ali had before she died."

"Alright, Han." says Aria.

"It's so cool to have money for once." says Hanna.

"See ya later. I promised Spencer to have dinner with her." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Aria leave.

The next day.

"Hanna, are you really gonna wear that in public?" says Emily.

"Yeah, that was the plan, Em." says Hanna.

"Seriously?" says Emily.

Hanna wear a quilted mint-green jacket, a black leather push-up bra, oversized pink plushie pants and white combat boots.

"What's bad about my clothes?" says Hanna.

"Let's just say that you're almost less sophisticated than Paris Hilton when she's having a wardrobe malfunction." says Emily, who herself wear a black t-shirt, normal jeans and black converse.

"Oh, than me is happy. PH is a cool lady. I'm a fan of her." says Hanna.

"Well, I was as too, before she went all bonkers and turned from a funny girl to a crazy weird perv." says Emily.

Suddenly there's a flash of green magic and Hanna and Emily disappear.

20 seconds later they appear outside a small old village in a desert.

"Where are we?" says Hanna.

"I've no idea." says Emily.

At the same time in Aria's bedroom.

Aria and Spencer are talking.

"Spencer, did you look it up?" says Aria.

"Yes, but the information I found was contradictory." says Spencer.

"Oh, you and I can look again tomorrow." says Aria.

"That's a good suggestion, Aria. Thank you." says Spencer.

In a sudden flash of green magic, Aria and Spencer end up in the same place as Emily and Hanna.

"Aria? Spencer?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, where are we?" says Aria.

"Well, not 100 % sure, but I guess it's Israel." says Spencer.

"How you know that, Spencer?" says Hanna.

"The writing on that wooden sign over there. That is Hebrew, the primary language of Israel:" says Spencer.

"I agree. It sure does look like Israel, that's for certain." says Aria.

"Juuvian yof ez ahaaladu?" says a woman as she walk up to Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

"Devari ez carante laedini oku xi muarti Spencer Hastings. Az feru yg Aria, Hanna uf Emily." says Spencer.

"Velentio afarentic uf narduuv." says the woman. "Ubixna tavezio, freagum. Kavao, dixa phasulu."

"Edernu, kavlie pex noverni, juva ec laerdu." says Spencer. "Gaoverte azerny dega, moternia."

The woman walk away.

"Do you speak Hebrew?" says Aria.

"Not exactly. And it wasn't really Hebrew. It was a weird mix of Hebrew and Arabic, actually." says Spencer.

"Can you ask someone where we are?" says Hanna.

"Sure." says Spencer as she walk over to a girl and says "Naerbilo. Dekenti fu edolum, jivar ky obadius, merta?"

"Yvar ky uxo, kaperni yran, fugi lazea Movarda ig Joxarilu." says the girl.

"Auxylante xep adantu, gazerniah haju, ky croni deternis?" says Spencer.

"Lauzia, rekerde uref, tavli eru dern mochudiha." says the girl.

"Aevilo." says Spencer.

Spencer walk back to Hanna, Emily and Aria.

"Where are we?" says Hanna.

"Israel, as I suspected, but the girl alos told me that the year is 1877." says Spencer. "Two options, either the girl is all retarted or we've been sent back in time somehow."

Spencer suddenly sees the old man in red robes.

"Look! That's him, the man I saw in my weird dream..." says Spencer.

"Are ya sure?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it's him, alright." says Spencer.

"Let's follow him and see what the old perv's up to." says Hanna.

"Good idea, Han. Not sure he's a perv though." says Spencer.

They follow the old man to a cave.

"I think this is the cave where I saw him in my dream." whisper Spencer.

"Hmm, weird. He doesn't enter, he just stand there. Almost as if he was waiting for something." whisper Emily.

"Asaadu! Meri xi dakandia." says the old man as he turn around and look straight at Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer.

In a flash of green magic, the staff appear in the old man's left hand.

"Hjaavae! Origolon, ev silun. Lapewrni deva, hobulum." says the old man as he swing the staff.

Green fire fly from the staff towards Hanna.

"Ahhh, no!" scream Hanna as her clothes and underwear are burned to dust.

Hanna's clothes and underwear are burned to dust, but her body is not damaged at all.

Hanna is now naked.

"Givalente, makoberum yt fi agarneka?" says Spencer.

"Sepernika er jangeraha, nichado ic simplistiko, bedavelus." says the old man.

"Laakudamo ef selexio!" says Spencer in anger as she run up to the old man and try to take the staff.

Spencer and the old man wrestle for the staff and despite his age, the old man is stronger than Spencer.

"Vulkanenti, yg vaataboun!" says the old man as knock Spencer in the head with the staff and then summon a blast of red lightning that sends Spencer flying nearly 60 feet.

Aria run over to Spencer to help her.

"Old man, I've had enough of you hurting my friends!" says Emily in anger.

Emily run up to the old man and try to take the staff.

The old man is not strong enough to defeat Emily.

Emily grab the staff.

The old man suddenly seem to feal huge fear and then run into the cave.

The cave close itself with red magic before Emily can follow.

"Em, you took his staff. Cool." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Can you use it to give me some clothes?" says Hanna.

"I'll try. Give clothes to Hanna." says Emily.

Nothing happens.

"Em, you must speak in the mix of Hebrew and Arabic." says Spencer as she seem stronger again.

She stand up walk over to Emily and Hanna.

"Allow me to try." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Emily as she give the staff to Spencer.

"Damn!" says Spencer in pain as the staff glow red and hurt her hand.

Emily takes the staff back.

It seems like it only follows the commands of Emily since she was the one who rightly won it from the old man.

"Em, say...akadeuo, nivari paskalgia, umnio." says Spencer.

"Akadeuo, nivari paskalgia, umnio." says Emily.

The staff bring Hanna's clothes back in a flash of blue magic.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Spencer, why can I use this staff and you can not?" says Emily.

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess that you can since you were the one who managed to disarm the old man and take it from him and that makes you the new master if it." says Spencer.

"Makes sense." says Emily.

"Let's return home." says Aria.

"How?" says Emily.

"Say...verdolon exapia, castali, ec tenanetius, ua nemidiko laenufy." says Spencer.

"Verdolon exapia, castali, ec tenanetius, ua nemidiko laenufy." says Emily.

The staff glow with bright white magic and slowly Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria start to disappear, but suddenly before they disappear completely, an evil bondage-slut dressed in black leather bra, black leather G-string panties and high black leather boots grab Hanna from behind and pull her back so she doesn't get sent back to Rosewood along with Emily, Aria and Spencer.

Emily, Spencer and Aria appear again in Emily's bedroom.

"Are we gonna leave Hanna behind...?" says Emily.

"No, of course not, but if we're gonna go back and save her, we need a plan." says Aria.

"I agree." says Spencer.

Emily put the staff against the wall.

"We need to come up with something quickly before they kill Hanna." says Aria.

"Yes, let's get started." says Spencer.

Back in 1877, Hanna sit on a chair, asleep, leather straps holding her in place.

"Wake up, bimbo!" says the evil bondage-slut as she slap Hanna in the face to wake her up.

"Let me go!" says Hanna.

"No. Just go ahead and cry for your weak loser of a mommy." says the bondage-slut.

"My mom's awesome and I'm not afraid of you, bitch." says Hanna.

"You should be 'cause I'm much more powerful than you, Miss Marin." says the bondage-slut.

"How do you know my name?" says Hanna.

"I know everything about you, Hanna. You are a dumb blonde." says the bondage-slut.

"Hey! No one calls me a dumb blonde. I'm smarter than people think." says Hanna.

"You're not badass. I know that you still have a plushie bunny." says the bondage-slut.

"And what's wrong with that...?" says Hanna.

"You're too old for stuffed animals, bimbo." says the bondage-slut.

"No one's too old for plushies." says Hanna.

"Yes, anyone over the age of 12." says the bondage-slut.

The old man enter the room.

"Faagrintez xy ragnita ev kadmuritu?" says the old man.

"Nuvadaex! Sheradi ev, ozmini, akadik drevi maldorum." says the bondage-slut.

"Devarus anageli zy romnud, depolikux." says the old man.

"Where is the staff...?" says the bondage-slut as she hold a knife to Hanna's throat.

"Probably with my friends." says Hanna.

"And where are they?" says the bondage-slut.

"In Rosewood." says Hanna.

"Where's that, bimbo?" says the bondage-slut in anger.

"I refuse to tell any more." says Hanna.

"Then you'll be dead." says the bondage-slut as she get ready to cut Hanna's throat.

Suddenly a blast of pink magic strike the bondage-slut in the back of the head, killing her.

In a flash of blue magic, Emily, Aria, Spencer and Paige appear.

Emily holds the staff.

"Leave our friend alone." says Emily.

"Akanaadun verdax palatere ux limonte gha dentero." says the old man.

"Ik devaru paxalente, joverni aj lirtenanta." says Spencer.

"Ensenpretance!" says the old man. "Eazetrei mou, ak detreteus, exa mey grae deuy caezaare."

"Virgonente apaxio! Esaarion, levenanti curo, daztonu regante, paagah." says Spencer.

"Ovaedin regulum krimta krimbaatalous!" says the old man.

The staff glow with red blazing fire and fly from Emily's hand to his hand.

"Tantalos! Zircae! Anubio!" says the old man as he summon a white magical shockwave that knocks down Emily, Spencer, Paige and Aria.

"Damn!" says Paige in anger as she get up.

"No, Paige!" says Emily.

Paige run over to the old man and try to take the staff.

"Inzadria!" says the old man.

Yellow fire burn Paige's clothes to dust.

"Fuck you!" scream Paige as she punch the old man in the face.

The old man get very angry. He summon a storm that knock Paige hard into the wall.

"Paige!" says Emily as she run over to Paige to help her.

"Varidiona tekonteri xu arkantim ef servenius." says Spencer.

"Oregante ik noomardi kantenum ug trapento." says the old man.

"Inzandria!" says the old man.

Yellow fire burn Spencer's clothes to dust.

"No one burns the clothes off Spencer Jill Hastings and get away with it." says Spencer in anger.

Spencer run up to the old man and punch him in the face, kick him in the balls and grab the staff from his hand.

"Incendika raptorikum!" says Spencer.

Red fire burns the old man and kill him.

"Aeperinti, chovulum garente." says Spencer, using the staff to give herself and Paige new clothes and also healing Paige.

"Spencer, it just hit me, what is this staff...? No regular old wooden staff has supernatural abilities." says Aria.

"My only guess is, believe it or not, the staff of Moses." says Spencer.

"Ya mean the staff that Moses used to split the sea so his people could escape?" says Aria.

"Indeed, yeah." says Spencer.

"People's been searching for that." says Aria.

"True." says Spencer.

Spencer break Hanna free.

"Akbuuriko! Verduno, expandrika, exodum, pandragin." says Spencer, sending herself and Hanna, Paige, Emily and Paige back to Rosewood.

They appear again in Aria's apartment.

"The staff is too dangerous. We need to destroy it." says Aria.

"I agree." says Spencer.

Aria grab the katana she has on the wall and try to cut the staff to pieces.

It doesn't work. Even though the staff is made of wood, its magic makes it impossible to cut it with a sword.

"Damn." says Aria.

"This is gonna be a bit harder than expected." says Spencer.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Aria.

"Any ideas?" says Spencer.

"Perhaps we could burn it. The thing's made of wood." says Paige.

"Let's try." says Hanna.

Spencer pull out a lighter and try to set the staff on fire, but once again magic protects it.

"Crap!" says Spencer.

"What are we gonna do?" says Emily.

"I don't know, Em." says Aria.

"I'm going home, guys. I need a drink and a nap." says Hanna.

"Alright, Han. See ya tomorrow." says Aria.

The next day, Aria and Hanna meet up for coffee at the Brew.

"Hanna, how's things with you and Caleb?" says Aria.

"Very sweet. He's told me that he wanna marry me." says Hanna.

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you." says Aria.

"Awww, thanks!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I hope I'll get to be the matron of honor." says Aria.

"Could think of no one better for the job. Maybe aside from Em, but she's told me she doesn't want the title anyways." says Hanna.

"Thanks, girl." says Aria.

Aria takes a sip of her coffee.

Hanna takes a bite of her burger.

"You're welcome." says Hanna.

"Cute!" says Aria as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Indeed, Han." says Aria.

"After me and Caleb get married I hope he'll take me to a very erotic place for our honeymoon." says Hanna, looking very excited.

"Calm down. Once you're married you'll get all the love ya need." says Aria.

"That better be true." says Hanna with a sensual smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Caleb will give ya what ya need." says Aria.

"Well, he does think I'm a cozy babe so yeah, he will probably take me all sexy on the wedding-night and almost every night after that. Caleb's awesome in bed." says Hanna.

"Stop. Too much information." says Aria.

"Right..." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

"It's confirmed. I've performed every damn analysis I can do on the staff and I'm 100 % sure that it is the staff of Moses." says Spencer.

"That's good." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer. "Unfortunately I still don't know how to destroy it."

"Okay." says Paige.

"As long as the staff is ours, we need to guard it. We can not allow it to fall into the wrong hands." says Spencer.

"Where will it be safe?" says Emily.

"I'll make sure no evil fuckers steal it." says Spencer.

"Good." says Aria.

"Me wanna do it." says Hanna.

"No, it's much more safe with me." says Spencer.

"Crap." says Hanna.

"Hanna, relax." says Paige. "Your moment to shine will come."

"I sure fucking hope so, Paige. Me wanna be the awesome one too." says Hanna.

"You are awesome, Hanna-Boo." says Emily. "I am the least cool girl of us."

"No, Em. You're cool too. We all are. There are no weak chicks in our group." says Paige.

"Exactly." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

The next day.

Aria is cleaning the living room when Ezra enter the room.

"Ezra? Oh my gosh!" says a happy Aria when she sees her husband.

She run up to him and hug him.

"Hi, baby!" says Ezra and then gives Aria a sweet romantic kiss.

"Welcome home. I've been waiting." says Aria. "Dinner's in the oven."

"I'm glad to be home, Aria my love." says Ezra.

Ezra takes off his black leather overcoat and takes a seat on the couch.

"So, what's happened around here while I was away?" says Ezra.

"Quite a bit." says Aria as she starts to explain all about the staff and everything.

22 minutes later.

"Wow, that's a lot." says Ezra.

"Yeah." says Aria. "It was really scary when we almost lost Hanna."

Aria's phone beeps.

"Hi. Aria speakin'..."

"Aria? This is Hanna. You need to get over here now. Spencer's dead and the staff is gone."

"What? I'll be there as soon as I can. See ya."

Aria ends the phone call.

"Ezra, come with me. Spencer's dead." says Aria.

25 minutes later in Spencer's apartment.

On the bedroom floor is Spencer, her head cut off and the staff is stolen.

"Whoever did this will pay." says Aria.

"Hanna did you see who killed her?" says Ezra.

"No. I came to ask her something and just found her here." says Hanna.

"We need to have forensics examine Spencer's body." says Aria.

"I'll take it down to the forensics office." says Ezra.

"Okay. I'm goin' with ya." says Aria.

The next day.

"Aria, a package arrived for you. It smells weird." says Ezra.

"Who is it from?" says Aria.

"I don't know. There's no sender's name on the box." says Ezra.

Ezra hands Aria the box.

She open it and inside is a small stone tablet.

On it something's written in ancient Hebrew.

"Can ya read this?" says Aria.

"No." says Ezra. "I'm not sure what language it is..."

"Neither am I, Ezra." says Aria.

"Spencer might be able to read it." says Ezra.

"I'll ask her later." says Aria.

At the same time, Hanna is in bed, watching anime.

She wear a pink plush shirt and pink plush pants.

"Cute..." says Hanna as she slide a hand down into her pants and play with her own pussy.

Hanna is getting horny.

"Awww!" moans Hanna. "I'm sexy and cute."

Someone dressed in black is watching Hanna from outside the window. It seems to be a female person.

"Yay! Sooooo sexy..." moans Hanna.

Hanna's pussy is very wet.

There's a cute erotic smile on Hanna's beautiful face.

"Fuck..." moans Hanna.

The person outside takes of her black mask and it turns out that she is the bondage-slut's twin-sister.

"Yverti, kumando eraga, dox pavarentum." says the bondage-slut's twin.

22 minutes later.

"Awww...soooo cutie cute! Fucking sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a big sweet orgasm.

The orgasm is so strong that Hanna almost pee a few drops.

The next day.

"Hanna, how's it like to have your own apartment?" says Ashley Marin.

"Wonderful 'cause I can play with myself as much as I want and walk around in bra and panties." says Hanna.

"You actually do those things?" says Ashley.

"I do, mom." says Hanna. "I'm a sexual chick."

"Too much information." says Ashley.

"C'mon, you're slutty s well. Don't hide that you enjoy a stiff dick as much as I do." says Hanna.

"Alright, sex is a lot of fun." says Ashley.

"Perhaps I got my love of sex from you, mom." says Hanna.

"Uh...maybe..." says Ashley.

"I'm proud of being a little slut. To cum is the best." says Hanna in a cute soft voice.

"Let's stop talking about this, Hanna." says Ashley.

"Okay, mom." says Hanna. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." says Ashley.

"Nice. I'm gonna make fish-pie." says Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later.

"Doctor, what did you find...?" says Aria.

"Obvioulsy the cause of death was the fact that her head was cut off, but I found a tiny shard of metal stuck in her skin and when I took a closer look at the shard it was revealed to be steel of an ancient sword and I do mean ancient. It was tempered steel, forged by a master swordsmith, the steel folded 200 times and this was as old as the dark age and we know that swords like this weren't first made until early to mid 12th century in Japan when the early versions of the famous samurai katanas were forged by some of the most talented swordsmiths of the time." says Doctor Steve O'Neil, head of Rosewood PD forensics department. "So where does this sword come from?"

"I've no idea. Swords aren't my area of expertise." says Aria.

"Neither do I, but we gotta face facts...a sword this old, forged in this particular fashion simply shouldn't exist. It is kinda like finding a damn 737 from before the Wright bros ever would fly." says Doctor O'Neil.

"Are you absolutely sure the piece of steel ya found is actually very old...?" says Aria.

"Yes, Miss Montgomery." says Doctor o'Neil.

"Then I'll do all I can to find out how there can be such a blade and why it was used to kill Spencer." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"...a sword...? Blade of steel folded 200 times?" says Paige.

"Exactly. It was a sword that is supposed to not be around." says Aria. "Ya see, I did some research and Doctor O'Neil was correct, swords like this was not forged before the 12th century and yet he found a piece of such steel that is much older." says Aria.

"Maybe it was the slut or that old guy who killed Spencer..." says Hanna.

"That's impossible, Hanna. They are already dead, remember?" says Emily.

"Oh...yeah." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"We should talk to Professor Melody Westsummer. She might be able to explain why there's a rare sword like this, even though there shouldn't be." says Aria.

"Alright, you can talk to her." says Emily.

"I'll do tomorrow." says Aria.

The next day.

"Professor, do you know anything about a sword from the dark age with a blade of steel folded 200 times?" says Aria.

"No. Swords like that weren't even forged until the 12th century. There's no such blades from an earlier era." says Professor Westsummer.

"I know, but a shard of such a sword was found stuck in the neck of my dead friend." says Aria.

"Let me take a look at this shard, Aria." says Professor Westsummer.

"Okay. I will get it for ya." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Professor Westsummer.

The next day, Aria gives the shard to Professor Westsummer.

"Here, professor." says Aria as she gives Professor Westmore a small plastic bag that holds the steel shard.

"Thanks, Aria." says Professor Westsummer.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"Hmm..." says Professor Westsummer. "This does look real. I've never seen something similar before. I need to study it closer."

"Okay. Just let me know when ya have something." says Aria.

"Sure, of course." says Professor Westsummer.

4 hours later.

"Em, I'm nervous." says Paige as she and Emily are walking in the park.

"Why?" says Emily.

"Not really sure." says Paige. "I guess I'm afraid that the person who killed Spencer might try to hurt us too."

"Relax, babe. It's full daylight. No one would attack during the day, right here in a public park. We're pretty safe." says Emily.

"I hope so, Em." says Paige.

"Think happy thoughts." says Emily and then gives Paige a kiss.

"Okay...trying." says Paige.

"Aww, cute." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige in an adorable childish tone.

"So sweet, babe!" says Emily, being happy too.

"Babe, you're the best." says Paige.

"No, you are." says Emily.

"No, I'm sure you are the best chick." says Paige.

"Awww! Girl, you're awesome." says Emily.

"Thanks, so are you." says Paige.

"Paige, I love you." says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna and Caleb are in Hanna's bedroom.

Hanna gives Caleb a blowjob.

"Suck my dick, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna, sucking hard.

Caleb enjoy it.

"Hanna, my sexy girl. You're good at this." moans Caleb.

"I've practiced on a dildo." says Hanna with a very sexy smile.

"That's cool." moans Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna, all cute and erotic.

"Faster...suck faster!" moans Caleb.

Hanna suck faster.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

Hanna gently rub Caleb's balls while she suck him off at the same time.

"Holy fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Your dick is wonderful." says Hanna in a cutie tone.

"You are wonderful." moans Caleb.

"So are you." says Hanna.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Caleb in a manly tone as he cum in Hanna's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says a happy Hanna as she swallow Caleb's load of cum.

"Does it taste nice?" says Caleb.

"Better than candy from paradise." says Hanna, all cutie cute and sexy.

"I'm glad you think so." says Caleb.

"Caleb, me love you!" says Hanna in a sexy tone.

"And I love you." says Caleb.

2 hours later.

In Ravenswood, the bondage-slut's twin is in a hotel room, masturbating and taking a shit right in the bed.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Bloody crap!" moans the bondage-slut's twin as she cum and large stinky pieces of shit plop out from her slutty asshole.

To cum and shit feels good for her.

"Yes! So damn nice." says the bondage-slut's twin.

Suddenly wind blows away the curtains from the open window and sun shine into the room, revealing that the staff of Moses is put against the wall, next to the bed.

And next to the staff is also a sword, an early schimitar to be exact.

That schimitar must be the blade that killed Spencer and it can be seen that a tiny bit of the edge is missing. That small damage to the edge of the schimitar match the shard that Doctor O'Neil found.

"Awww!" says the bondage-slut's twin as she clean away her shit from the bed and then put on clothes, a pink tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

She then drink some vodka.

"Avaalun crepindi segelano." says the bondage-slut's twin as she grab the staff and transform herself into a copy of Emily Fields.

The next day.

Paige is watching anime when who seem to be Emily enter the room.

Actually it is the bondage-slut's twin, not Emily, but Paige think it is the real Emily since she look and sound like her.

"Babe." says Paige.

"Babe." says the bondage-slut's twin.

"Are you happy?" says Paige.

"Yeah, girl." says the bondage-slut's twin.

"So sweet." says Paige.

"Indeed, baby Paige. So nice and adorable." says the bondage-slut's twin as she sit down next to Paige on the couch.

"Awww!" says Paige as she gives the bondage-slut's twin a kiss.

Paige suddenly pull back when she feel that the girl she kiss is not Emily.

"Sweet babe, what's wrong?" says the bondage-slut's twin.

"You're not Emily, you perv!" says Paige in anger.

"Of course I am Emily, babe." says the bondage-slut's twin.

"No, you are no her. You responded to the kiss all wrong. I couldn't feel any love for you so you are so not the true Emily." says Paige.

"Fucking asshole!" scream the bondage-slut's twin as she is half transformed into herself, becoming half Emily and half herself.

"Who are you?" says Paige.

"My name's Geovinda, the sister of the sexy bondage-chick you and your friends killed." says the bondage-slut's twin as become herself.

"Ya fuck!" scream Paige in anger as she punch Geovinda in the boobs.

"Stop!" says Geovinda.

"Where's Emily?" says Paige.

"Far far away from here, bimbo Paige. Don't worry, Emily is alive." says Geovinda.

Geovinda try to grab Paige's throat, but Paige jump to the side.

"Tell me exactly where she is." says Paige.

"Never." says Geovinda.

"What do you want...?" says Paige.

"Your soul. And your pussy." says Geovinda. "I wanna have you as my mindless sex-slave."

"I'd never do that." says Paige.

"Do it or my best friend will kill Emily." says Geovinda.

"Stop! Don't hurt my girlfriend." says Paige.

"Fuck it, Paige! You leave me no choice." says Geovinda.

The staff appear in Geovinda's hand.

"Makaadie, erekanpu!" says Geovinda with an evil sexual smile as she place a curse on Paige, stealing Paige's soul, making Paige her a mindless slave.

Geovinda is happy that it was so easy to curse Paige.

"Paige, tell me where Aria and Hanna are?" says Geovinda.

"They are at work." says Paige.

"Sexy. Now, go take a shit in your bed, baby. And after that simply sit here until I need you." says Geovinda.

Paige does as Geovinda tell her.

"Aww! Good girl." says Geovinda.

In a flash of green magic, Geovinda send herself to the clothing store where Hanna work.

Geovinda look like Emily again.

She walk up to Hanna.

"Hanna, how's it going?" says Geovinda.

"It's good. I'm happy." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Geovinda.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Do you like me, Han?" says Geovinda.

"Sure, of course, Em. You're my buddy." says Hanna.

"I meant if you like me in a romantic way." says Geovinda.

"I'm not gay and you told me that you and Paige is a serious thing and if I was a lesbo, which I am not, I'd probably be into blondes like myself, yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Geovinda, feeling nervous since she almost failed to stay in character as Emily.

"My shift's almost over. How about pizza and tea?" says Hanna.

"Sounds wonderful." says Geovinda, who remember that Emily love pizza.

"Awwww! Cute." says Hanna.

Geovinda take a seat on the white couch in the store while Hanna continue to hang dresses on the display wall.

Hanna herself wear a very tight shiny black leather tank top, gold-colored latex tights and white shoes with silver heels.

She look very sexy and beautiful.

26 minutes later, at the pizza place.

Geovinda eat fish-pizza and Hanna eat fruit-pizza.

Geovinda doesn't like pizza, but she needs to be taken for Emily so she has to pretend that the pizza is very yummy for her.

"Something bad about your pizza?" says Hanna when she notice that Geovinda looks like she doesn't enjoy the pizza.

"No, simply having my period right now." says Geovinda, trying to act like Emily.

"Okay. I'm waiting for mine. I hope I'm not preggo." says Hanna.

"I'm sure you're fine, Hanna-Boo." says Geovinda.

Geovinda force herself to eat the entire pizza, because she know if she leave even a slice, Hanna will suspect that something is not right.

"Yum, yum!" says Geovinda with a smile.

"See...that's the Emily Fields I've known since pre-school." says a happy Hanna.

"I'm sorry that I'm not feeling all cute today. It's the period thing that makes me tired and slow." says Geovinda in her best Emily voice.

"I understand. When I have my period I get kinda weird too." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Geovinda.

Geonvinda put a drug in Hanna's tea when Hanna's not looking.

Geovinda smile with evil on the inside, happy that Hanna didn't notice when she put the drug in Hanna's tea.

Hanna takes a sip o her tea and fall asleep.

Geovinda steal Hanna's wallet and phone.

Geovinda walk away, leaving Hanna asleep on her chair.

45 minutes later.

"Wake up. Your friend left 45 minutes ago." says Tammy Koo.

"What...?" says Hanna as she wake up.

"You were sleeping. Your friend left 45 minutes ago." says Tammy.

Tammy Koo is the same age as Hanna and works at the pizza place.

Tammy is Asian and a short girl, around the same height as Aria and she has long dark hair that almost go all the way down to the feet. Her eyes are blue and she has red full lips and big D-cup boobs.

"How could I be sleeping?" says Hanna.

"I don't know. Anyways, you're Hanna Marin, right?" says Tammy.

"Yes, that's my name and you're Tammy Koo. We went to Rosewood High at the same time. You were a cheerleader." says Hanna.

"Sweet that you remember me, Marin." says Tammy.

"Just call me Hanna." says Hanna.

"Okay, Hanna." says Tammy. "Your friend, she was a swimmer, right?"

"Yeah. Her name's Emily. She's awesome." says Hanna.

The next day.

Geovinda enter the pizza place. She look like Emily again.

"Hi, Emily. Don't worry. Your friend Hanna is okay. I helped her after you left yesterday." says Tammy when she sees Geovinda.

"Oh, thanks. Who are you?" says Geovinda.

"I'm Tammy Koo. I was a cheerleader at Rosewood High while you were a swimmer there for the Sharks." says Tammy.

"Nice. I don't remember you, but still sweet to meet you." says Geovinda, trying to act like Emily so Tammy won't find out that she is not Emily.

"Thanks." says Tammy.

"Do you remember Spencer Hastings?" says Geovinda.

"Sure. She was a top student and one of your friends." says Tammy.

"Yeah...unfortunately she was killed not long ago. Someone cut off her head..." says Geovinda.

"Oh, no!" says Tammy.

"It's sad for everyone who did like her." says Geovinda.

"What really happened to Alison DiLaurentis?" says Tammy.

"That's a difficult question to answer. No one ever found her body, but we think she's dead. I miss her." says Geovinda.

"Really? Wasn't she sort of a bully?" says Tammy.

"Ali was a bit of a bad girl on the surface, but in her heart she was a sweetie." says Geovinda, who know this from the knowledge she's stolen from Paige's mind.

"Okay. I guess I never knew her well enough to see her sweetie side." says Tammy.

"True." says Geovinda as she suddenly grab Tammy's throat and squeeze her to death.

In a flash of green magic, Geovinda disappear.

And since she still is transformed into Emily, everyone who saw it thinks that Emily killed Tammy.

2 days later, it says "Emily Fields killed a girl for no reason." on the front page of the Rosewood Observer.

"No. Em would never kill Tammy." says Hanna.

"Our unknown enemy must be the person behind this." says Aria. "I'm sure that's also the one who had drugs into your tea."

"We need to stop our enemy." says Paige.

"Very difficult, since we've no idea who our enemy truly is." says Aria.

"One thing's clear. It's not Charlotte again 'cause we know she's dead." says Hanna.

"True." says Aria.

Paige leave the room.

"I'm sure that the old man and the bondage-bitch were working for whoever our enemy is." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Paige, strip for me, baby!" says Geovinda.

"Yes, master." says Paige as she start to strip and dance sexy.

"Good, bimbo." says Geovinda.

"Thanks, master." says Paige.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Geovinda as she masturbate.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fucking crap!" moans Geovinda as she cum and squirt a large splash of slutty pussy-juice right in Paige's face.

Paige simply swallow as much as she can.

"Yes, loser. Drink my fuck-fluids. Good little idiot." says Geovinda.

"Thanks, master. I am your private idiot." says Paige, sounding like a true idiot.

"Sweet. You belong to me. My wish is your command." says Geovinda.

"Yes, master. I'm your retarted toy." says Paige.

"True. All you are is my slave. You have no mind of your own." says Geovinda with an evil slutty smile.

"Yes, master. I have no mind of my own." says Paige.

"Perfect, baby. Now, go get clean and then go to your former buddies and pretend to be how you used to be." says Geovinda.

Paige does what Geovinda tell her to do.

50 minutes later in Hanna's apartment.

"Paige, are you okay?" says Hanna.

"Sure, of course. I miss Em, but otherwise I'm fine." says Paige.

"Ya don't seem fine." says Aria.

"I am fine, trust me." says Paige.

"Alright." says Aria.

Police officers search through Rosewood, looking for Emily, having no idea that it wasn't her who killed Tammy.

2 hours later.

"Ezra, you believe me when say that Emily is totally innocent, right?" says Aria.

"Of course. I know that Emily would not kill anyone." says Ezra.

"I'm glad ya feel like me on this." says Aria.

"Whoever killed Tammy, it couldn't have been Emily. It must've been someone who looked like her." says Ezra.

"Yeah. Em's always been so sweet." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Ezra.

Aria pour a glass of whisky for Ezra and one for herself.

"Let's drink to Em's honor." says Aria.

The next day.

"I think that our enemy has taken Em as a prisoner." says Aria.

"Yeah. And the person who killed Tammy must've been our enemy disguised as Em." says Hanna.

"We have to pray that Em's still alive and not dead, like Spencer is." says Aria.

"Em has to be alive. We can't lose her too." says Hanna.

"You're right, Han. Paige, do ya have any ideas?" says Aria.

Paige says nothing. She simply drink tea.

"Hello? Paige, listen." says Aria.

Paige does or says nothing.

"What's wrong?" says Aria.

Paige drop down as if she was dead.

"Oh, no!" says Hanna.

"Holy shit...!" says Paige with a wild evil laugh as she suddenly stand up.

"Paige, are you drink?" says Hanna.

"I'm not Paige you losers!" says Paige.

It is Geovinda who speak via Paige's mindless body, having taken full control over Paige.

"Who are you?" says Aria.

"My name's Geovinda and I'm the one who killed Spencer Hastings and also the one who took Emily as a prisoner." says Paige's body.

"Stop it, let Em and Paige go free. They've done nothing to you." says Hanna with confidence as she step up to Paige, as if she wanted to fight Geovinda.

"You're right, they've not, but I'm using them to get what I want." says Paige's body.

"And what the crap do you want, bitch?" says Hanna in anger.

"That's my secret." says Paige's body.

"Fuck you!" says Hanna in anger as she try to Paige's body.

"Fuck yourself, Hanna!" says Paige's body, using magic to knock Hanna back.

"Leave my friends alone!" says Aria.

"Never! Bye!" says Paige's body as Geovinda let Paige free from her control and giving Paige her soul back.

"I no longer want you. Your pussy isn't even cozy." says Geovinda, speaking to Paige via telepathy.

"Em love me." is Paige's answer.

Geovinda leave Paige's mind, making Paige free and normal again.

"Paige, are ya okay?" says Aria.

"I think so. Geovinda has left my mind now. I'm myself again." says Paige.

"That's awesome. Welcome back." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Hanna." says Paige.

"Do you know anything about Geovinda that we can use against her?" says Aria.

"Unfortunately not. When she broke into my mind she could read my mind, but I did not get access into hers." says Paige.

"I hope she has some sort of weakness." says Hanna.

"She probably does, but I don't know what they are." says Paige.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"What...?" says Paige as some images flash by briefly in her mind.

"Is something wrong?" says Aria.

"No. I saw something in my mind. It was Emily and Geovinda. They are in Germany...at least it looked like Germany." says Paige.

"Then that's where we should go. I'll get us a flight to Germany." says Aria.

"Okay." says Paige.

2 hours later.

Geovinda enter a room where Emily is helf to a hospital bed by thick leather straps.

"Miss Fields, tell me your secrets." says Geovinda in anger.

"I refuse to tell anything." says Emily.

"You leave me no choice." says Geovinda as she use the magic of the staff to rape Emily's mind and try to force Emily's mind to reveal all of Emily's secrets.

Unfortunately for Geovinda, Emily is strong enough to keep her mind and soul closed so Geovinda can't enter.

"Open your mind for me, Emily!" says Geovinda.

"Never!" says Emily. "My secrets aren't for you to just see."

Inside her mind Emily see Geovinda as well as fire, thunder, death, pain, sadness, darkness and disgusting bondage-porn. All of this is things that Geovinda try to use to break down the defense of Emily's mind.

"Give up. I'm mich stronger than you." says Geovinda.

To counter-attack what Geovinda does, Emily send images of how much she and paige love each other and how much Emily, Paige, Aria, Hanna and Spencer are friends into Geovinda's mind.

"No! Take these lame cutie images out from my mind, at once!" scream Geovinda in anger and pain.

Emily has found Geovinda's weakness. Her weakness is love and friendship.

"Here's more." says Emily as she send over images of herself and her dad from back when Emily was a little 7 year old kid.

"Stop! This crap hurts..." says Geovinda.

"Let me go!" says Emily, despite having no magic, taking command over Geovinda's mind.

Geovinda unlock the straps that keep Emily in place.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Geovinda break free from Emily's control, but Emily punch Geovinda in the face, knocking her out.

Emily grab the staff and think of her bedroom.

On a flash of pink magic, Emily is sent to her bedroom.

2 hours later.

"Em, so awesome that you're back." says a happy Paige, giving Emily a kiss.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

The next day.

"I know Geovinda's weakness. Love and friendship makes her feel pain." says Emily.

"Okay. That's perfect and now that we have the staff we can defeat her." says Aria.

"Another thing I found out is that the staff is truly the staff of Moses. I saw Moses holding it in one of the many visions that were flashing by in my mind when my mind and Geovinda's mind were linked." says Emily.

"What's our strategy?" says Hanna.

"I need some time to figure that out." says Aria.

"Oh, alright then." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

5 hours later.

Geovinda is in her bedroom, angry over the fact that Emily escaped and also took the staff of Moses.

"Emily Fields, you'll pay for this! Next time I'll kill you and your weak pussy!" says Geovinda in anger.

She grab her old teddy bear and throw it out through the window.

The red plush bear end up in a pile of horse-shit and Geovinda doesn't care.

Geovinda pull off her tight black leather pants and pink panties.

"Damn! Fuck!" says Geovinda as she starts to do anger-masturbation, finger-fucking herself.

Geovinda is very angry.

"Ahhh, crap!" moans Geovinda.

She lean back on the bed and finger-fuck herself hard and fast.

"Emily! You will die." moans Geovinda.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Geovinda as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Hanna and Caleb are having sex in Hanna's bedroom.

Caleb is fucking Hanna in doggy style.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hanna, being very horny.

"Hanna-Boo, you're so fucking sexy!" moans Caleb, being very horny too.

"Awesome! Do me!" moans Hanna.

"Okay, baby!" moans Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yes! So good..." moans Hanna.

"Indeed, Han." moans Caleb.

"Sexy." moans Hanna in an erotic tone.

"Yeah." moans Caleb.

"Caleb, your dick is amazing!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks." moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Hanna. "Yay!"

"Indeed." moans Caleb.

"Awwww!" moans Hanna.

"Hanna, you're erotic." moans Caleb. "I love ya."

"I love you too." moans Hanna.

At the same time in 1877, Geovinda is still very angry.

She drink some beer.

"I'm gonna kill Emily, Aria, Hanna and Paige, just like I did with Spencer." says Geovinda.

Geovinda wear a black porn-outfit, similar to what her sister used to wear.

"Emily Fields, you slut, you're going down first." says Geovinda as she destroy a photo of Emily.

2 hours later.

"Em, you're so sweet." says Paige as she give Emily a sweet cute hug.

"So are you, babe." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Wonderful." says Paige.

"Yeah, very sweet." says Emily.

Emily gives Paige a romantic kiss.

"Paige, I love you." says Emily.

"I love you." says Paige.

"Awww!" says Emily in a sweet tone.

5 days later.

"I have our plan ready. Too bad that Spencer's no longer here. She'd been able to come up with something even better." says Aria.

"I'm sure your ideas are awesome." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han. What we'll do is..." says Aria and then start to explain her big plan.

45 minutes later.

"Okay...here we go." says Emily as she swing the staff.

In a flash of pink magic, Emily, Aria, Hanna and Paige go back to 1877.

After searching for a while, they find Geovinda's apartment.

"What the fucking crap are you girls doing here?" says Geovinda in anger.

"We're here to punish you for being such a damn bitch to us." says Hanna.

"I'll never be your prisoner." says Geovinda.

"That's fine 'cause I'm taking no damn prisoners." says Hanna.

Hanna run up to Geovinda and start to punch and kick her over and over again.

Geovinda fight back, but Hanna is strong enough to hold her own in the fight.

"Hanna, I gotta admit that you're a pretty badass chick." says Geovinda.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

Emily swing the staff, giving Hanna supernatural strength.

"Fuck!" scream Hanna as she become super strong and then punch Geovinda straight in the face.

Geovinda fall down and blood pour from her broken nose.

"And it's a big ten for the Hanna-Boo! Yeah!" says Hanna in joy.

"Geovinda, you failed me." says a woman as she appear and use a long slim sharp sword to cut Geovinda's throat, killing her.

The woman is tall with dark skin, long black hair, big natural D-cup boobs, red lips, green eyes and sexy evil voice. She wear a black leather bra and black leather panties and black boots.

"Are you the person behind all this?" says Aria.

"Yes. Geovinda was simply one of those working for me, just like her sister and their grandpa was. I'm Umaeko and that staff belong to me." says the woman.

"No, we can't let you have it." says Emily.

"Sorry. You losers have no choice. The staff is my rightful property. The holy blood of Moses himself float in me. I'm Moses' last heir, which make the staff mine." says Umaeko.

"Can ya prove it...? If not, we can't just hand the staff over to you." says Aria.

"Stop! Give me the staff, now!" says Umaeko in anger.

"Never!" says Emily.

Emily swing the staff and summon a blue flame that destroy Umaeko's sword.

"How the fuck dare you, Emily? I'm Moses' last heir in a straight freaking line so the staff is mine and mine only." says Umaeko in anger.

"I don't believe that. You're evil. You can't be Moses' heir." says Emily.

"Give me the staff, at once!" says Umaeko in anger.

"I will not." says Emily.

"Why?" says Umaeko.

"Because I don't trust you." says Emily.

"Oh, too bad, Emily." says Umaeko.

"I'm not as weak as you think." says Emily.

"Are you sure?" says Umaeko.

"Yes." says Emily as she summon red fire that burns Umaeko's bra and panties to dust.

"You shall die." says Umaeko.

"No." says Emily.

"Armeyniah!" scream Umaeko.

Emily swing the staff and summon a large golden blast of magic that knocks Umaeko into the wall.

"Fuck you, Emily!" says Umaeko in anger. "I'm gonna destroy your little worthless pussy."

Leave my buddy alone!" says Hanna as she kick Umaeko in the pussy.

"Hanna, you are a loser!" says Umaeko.

"No. I'm awesome." says Hanna.

Hanna grab Umaeko by the throat.

"Hanna, if ya do that you're no better than her." says Aria.

Hanna remove her hands from Umaeko's throat.

"Fuck you, bitch!" says Hanna as she punch Umaeko in the left boob.

Umaeko try to grab Hanna's boobs, but Hanna does backflips and avoids it.

Hanna grab a knife and throw it.

The knife pierce right into Umaeko's pussy.

"Oh, yeah! Right in the crappy useless part. Score for Han." says a happy Hanna.

"Geruudio, akalente mongu fariz, apalaki. Jakariindium!" says Umaeko.

"I've no idea what that shit means, but I don't fucking care." says Hanna.

Hanna punch Umaeko in the face.

"You damn bimbo!" says Umaeko.

"I'm not a bimbo, you are." says Hanna in anger as she punch Umaeko, sending her flying across the room.

Umaeko pull out the knife from her pussy, bloud pouring out.

She throw the knife towards Hanna.

Hanna jump to the side an avoids the knife.

"Hanna, let me take care of her." says Emily.

Emily summon a golden storm of magic and use it to attack Umaeko.

Umaeko try to be powerful, but Emily is stronger.

The golden storm rip Umaeko's skin in thousands of pieces and shatter her bones.

"Fuck you, Emily!" scream Umaeko as she die. "I will return!"

"No, you will not." says Emily.

"Awesome, Em." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

Emily swing the staff and sends herself, Paige, Hanna and Aria back to Rosewood.

The next day.

"We still need to find a way to destroy the staff so it won't fall into the wrong hands." says Aria.

"I've better idea." says Emily.

"Oh, great. What is it, Em?" says Aria.

"During the brief moment that I could see a few things in Geovinda's mind I saw that it's possible to ned the magic of the staff, turning it into a regular old piece of wood." says Emily.

"Then ya should do that so no one can use the staff for evil purposes." says Aria.

"Alright. Sevi, eregento pavola reguli ekendende." says Emily.

The staff glow with red magic for a few seconds and then turn into a simple wood staff, without magic powers.

"How did you know the incantation to break the magic forever?" says Aria.

"I saw it on a scroll of parchment inside Govinda's mind." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria.

Emily and Paige hang the staff on Emily's wall together as a memory of what's happened.

"Thanks goodness that it's over. I just wish Spencer was still with us." says Hanna.

"She will not be forgotten." says Aria. "Though her death was a way too large price to pay in order to defeat the darkness."

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Indeed. Spencer had so much life ahead." says Hanna.

"Do not cry over me. I'm okay with giving my life for a higher good." says Spencer as she appear in spirit form.

"Maybe so, but we'll still miss you every single day and we promise to always honor your memory and remember you as the noble person you truly were." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. I'm glad you see me as a good woman. Speak highly of me, my friends. No, you girls are more then my friends, you're like my sisters. I've always felt closer to you all then to my actual sister." says Spencer.

Spencer's soul glow bright and move on up to Heaven.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Paige can see Spencer fly up towards Heaven.

"Bye, Spencer." whisper Emily, Hanna, Paige and Aria.

The Gates of Heaven slowly open as Spencer enter and the gates close after her, Hanna, Paige, Aria and Emily all begin to cry, sad that they've seen their friend for the last time.

"May God have mercy upon Spencer, despite her not being all perfect." says Aria.

"Awww. May her soul find eternal peace and glory in Heaven." says Emily.

"Her memory will live on with us." says Hanna.

"Very true." says Paige.

In Heaven, God himself welcomes Spencer and bless her.

Spencer's scar along her neck disappear and her damaged blood-stained clothes transform into a perfect white summer-dress.

Spencer smile with the joy of a kid when she sees Toby walking towards her.

Toby was killed almost 2 years ago and now she finally get to see him again.

He look healthy, strong and handsome and he wear a white tuxedo.

"Toby! Oh my goodness!" says Spencer as she give Toby a hug.

"I'm glad to see you, beauty." says Toby, giving Spencer a kiss.

"So am I, Toby." says Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly a week after Spencer went up into Heaven, her friends give her mortal body a proper funeral, a magnificent one, worthy of the awesome woman Spencer was.

"On this day we remember Spencer Jill Hastings, the daughter of Veronica and Peter. She was my friend and I believe I speak for all of us here when I say that she will not be forgotten. Spencer was noble, good, loyal, powerful, sweet, awesome and highly intelligent. Also, she was brave, all the way to the very end. Her death was that of a woman who felt no fear. I'm sure she met death with valor and love in her heart. Despite coming from a wealthy familey, Spencer was never rude or sassy. Never did she look down on others as if they were less than she herself. During her time on Earth, she walked among the rest of us, looking at us as equals, always there for those she cared about, never to judge. I'll always speak of her with honor." says Aria, dressed in all black.

Toby's former co-workers from Rosewood PD, dressed in formal uniforms, form a line on both sides of a path, holding their ceremonial sabers in an arch.

Along the path walk Ezra, Caleb, Mike Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis, as they carry Spencer's coffin towards a grave.

"May she find peace and glory in Heaven." says Emily.

"Her soul will watch over us from up above, I'm sure." says Hanna.

"She's our guardian angel." says Paige.

Emily, Hanna and Paige wear black, just like Aria.

The Rosewood Town Brass Marching Band play the National Anthem as Spencer's coffin is being slowly lowered down into the grave, the grave being one that she share with Toby, of course.

"Farewell, Spencer. I pray that your eternity in Heaven will be good. Today we put your mortal body to rest next to the body of the man you did love more than life itself. Glory to you. In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Ashes to ashes dust to dust. Amen." says Aria.

"Goodnight, Spencer." says Spencer's mom and dad.

Veronica starts to cry a bit.

"She was amazing." says Peter, trying to comfort his wife.

"I know..." says Veronica.

Up in Heaven, Spencer and her older sister Melissa, watch the funeral.

In Heaven, the two sisters can finally understand each other, no longer feeling hate towards each other.

"You really have awesome sweet friends, Spencer." says Melissa.

"I sure do." says Spencer. "I miss them so much."

"I wish I'd had friends like yours who had given me a funeral like that when I died." says Melissa.

"Despite that you and I didn't see things the same back then, I did still feel sad when I found out that you are dead." says Spencer.

"No need to feel sorry for me, sister." says Melissa. "You're the better one of us. I was never noble and brave. I was a liar and a coward who refused to see you as my own sister, my own flesh and blood."

"Melissa, you are forgiven." says Spencer.

"Thank you, Spencer." says Melissa.

Back down on Earth, Hanna, Emily, Paige and Aria goes down on their knees in front of Spencer's grave and pray while everyone else slowly walk away.

"God in Heaven, wisest of all. Please bless our friend Spencer and forgive her for the bad things she sometimes did. Let her honor and love shine for all eternity. Amen." whisper Hanna, Paige, Aria and Emily.

The next day at the Brew.

"It feels weird without Spencer..." says Hanna as she sip her coffee.

"Yeah. This is our first Saturday coffee time that she's not a part of. Does truly feel empty." says Emily.

"I know. She was always here with us and no she's not. Things aren't the same." says Aria.

"Hi, girls." says Paige as she enter the Brew and join Aria, Hanna and Emily at their table.

"Paige, babe. I'll get you coffee." says Emily as she get up to go get coffee for her girlfriend.

Aria take a sip of her coffee.

"Things feel really sad when Spencer's not here. She placed value on these Saturday coffee times." says Paige.

"She very much did. Spencer was a wonderful person." says Aria.

"Here, babe." says Emily as she return with coffee for Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Paige.

Hanna take a bite of her cookie.

"I wonder if Spencer and Melissa are friends now up in Heaven or if they still hate each other..." says Hanna.

"Since they are in Heaven, I'd believe that they are finally friends." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Aria's right." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Aria.

2 days later.

Veronica Hastings stop by Spencer's grave.

"Spencer, I miss you, but I know that you faced death with no fear in your heart. Your friends told me that." says Veronica.

"Mother, don't be sad. I'm in a good place with Toby and Melissa." says Spencer as she appear as an angel.

"That's nice to hear." says Veronica.

"I don't want you to cry, mom. Be glad that God allowed me entrance into Heaven." says Spencer.

"You are a good person. I've never been afraid that you'd not get to be in Heaven and I am pleased that Melissa's there as well. I almost thought she'd be thrown into Hell, to be honest." says Veronica.

"My sister's shown remorse for the bad things she's done and her soul is now pure and white like mine." says Spencer.

"Can I talk to her?" says Veronica.

"Melissa can not appear as an angel or spirit, so no." says Spencer.

"Okay. Tell her that as her mother I do love her, despite what she's done." says Veronica.

"I will tell her that." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Veronica.

Spencer disappear.

4 days later.

Hanna is asleep, alone because Caleb is away from Rosewood for work.

"Feeling alone?" says voice.

Hanna open her eyes and sees Spencer in her angel form appear in a flash of bright white light.

"Spencer? Yes, a bit alone..." says Hanna.

"Okay. I can tell you that you have a very nice future ahead. Trust me. I've seen it." says Spencer.

"Awww. Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Spencer and then disappear.

Hanna goes back to sleep.

2 weeks later.

"Aria, do you miss Spencer...?" says Hanna.

"Of course. I'm still getting used to things without her." says Aria.

"Yeah, she was a cool woman." says Hanna.

22 years later, Aria and Ezra opens the Spencer Hastings University in honor of Spencer, after Hollis is closed down.

"My name's Aria Fitz and it's a grand joy to welcome y'all to the opening here today of the Spencer Hastings University, named after one of the best friends I've ever had, who unfortunately is not among us." says Aria.

The new univerity has been built on the grounds where Hollis used to be.

In the big white marble atrium is a huge 34 meters tall hand-painted fancy portrait of Spencer in a dark-blue ladies' tuxedo, painted by the awesome French master artist Monsieur Jean-Luc Renarde.

Aria herself is the president of the school.

Despite not being very popular at first, after a few years, the university becomes a huge wonderful success.

Spencer sees this from up in Heaven. She's happy that Aria named a university after her.

 **The End.**


End file.
